emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1605 (31st October 1991)
Plot Kim is sure that Frank is plotting something as he keeps putting the telephone down each time she enters the room. Chris is looking forward to seeing Zoe who is coming back from New Zealand. Caroline is receiving desperate phone calls from Alan asking her to send him food parcels. Zoe arrives home to a warm welcome from Frank. Mark tries to scare Rachel with a halloween mask. Nick tells his mum that Elsa has given him an ultimatum - move to Leeds or she will leave him and take Alice with her. He is shocked when his mum advises him to investigate moving to Leeds and see how practical it would be. He then realises that this could be a way of proving to Elsa that they cannot possibly move to Leeds. Jack and Sarah are amused when they receive a chain letter. They show it to Joe who seems to take it seriously. Elizabeth has also received a letter. She tells Carol that she thinks they are cruel. Carol seems to know who is sending them out. Chris reminds Zoe that he decided to marry Kathy after meeting her for the first time. He promises that there will be no more extravagant living for him, but Zoe does not looked convinced. Kim and Caroline seem to be plotting something. They look guilty when Kathy comes home. Kathy has a chat with her mum and tells her how happy she is. Caroline is relieved and wishes that Nick and Elsa could be as happy. Nick shows Elsa all the leaflets he has collected about childminding fees and bus fares for Leeds. He tells Elsa that he wants to talk about it all, but she is getting ready to go to a party and tells Nick off for being so practical. Chris and Kathy are planning a quiet night together, but she is hijacked by her friends and forced to go to a hen night, while he is dragged off by Frank and his best man, Alex. The hen party is well underway. Kim shows Kathy a rather unflattering picture of Chris. Caroline goes to answer a knock at the door and the girls hear a scream. Jack and Carol discuss the chain letter, she tells him that she knows who has been sending them. Joe has replied and is putting his fiver in an envelope. Annie finds him and asks if there is anything wrong. She urges him to talk about things rather than rely on luck from a chain letter. He says that he has got a lot to think about. Caroline screamed because Mark and Dan were at the door in halloween masks. They get chucked out of the party by Rachel. Chris and Alex are singing in the back of Frank's car. Chris insists on going to Mill Cottage to see Kathy. As they are driving along, they see Mark and Dan in their halloween masks. Frank offers them some money. Lynn hears a noise outside Mill Cottage and they all think that it must be Mark and Dan. Jack confronts Seth about the chain letter. Seth says that it was just a bit of a laugh. The girls prepare to take their revenge on Mark and Dan, but as they throw buckets of water over the intruders, they turn out to be Chris and Alex in their tuxedos. Seth tells Archie that they should have sent a chain letter to Kathy and Chris. The girls help Chris, Frank and Alex dry off. Lynn is still worried that she has heard a noise outside. Kim has discovered that Frank is planning a helicopter ride for Chris and Kathy. She hopes that it won't spoil their day. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh Guest cast *Dan - Julian Walsh *Alex - Guy Scantlebury Locations *Home Farm - Living room and grounds *Mill Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and yard *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Unknown country lane *Whiteley's Farm - Living room Notes *First appearance of Zoe Tate since 11th June 1991. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes